Elaena Glenmore
Elaena Glenmore is the childhood sweetheart and potential betrothed of Rodrik Forrester. Born at Rillwater Crossing to Lord and Lady Glenmore, she is the eldest Glenmore child, the only other known sibling being her younger brother Arthur. Character Elaena seems to be a sweet woman who cares for her family. While she clearly shares a romantic bond with Rodrik she argues that they should remain businesslike and logical regarding their union. However, Elaena is determined and knows what she wants. She is certain that Gryff 'has to go' so that she can avoid marrying him and marry Rodrik instead. Game Of Thrones The Lost Lords Elaena is first seen when Rodrik meets with her to secure the betrothal. Depending on Rodrik's choices (and Mira's choice to forge Margaery's letter) The betrothal will either be kept or lost. She seems to deeply care for Rodrik, and feel bad for him if she has to refuse. She is glad if Rodrik did not kiss Lord Whitehill's ring. Sons of Winter Elaena appears in the Ironwood Grove while Royland and Rodrik are training to fight despite his injured leg. She appears with her brother and the Glenmore Elite Guard. She tells Rodrik that the betrothal between them (whether you secured it or not) will not carry on due to Ludd Whitehill paying Elaena's father a visit and convincing him to have Elaena Glenmore marry Gryff Whitehill. Her brother Arthur is also shocked by Lord Glenmore accepting the offer and says that the Glenmore Elite Guard is Rodrik's if Gryff is taken down. Rodrik can promise Elaena to kill Gryff or not, either way -- you aren't able to. Elaena asks everyone else to give them some privacy. Rodrik can choose to kiss her or say farewell. Later on, Elaena, Rodrik, Arthur and the Elite Guard go inside the Great Hall, and Rodrik tells them to come out when he strikes his cane. Gryff questions why Elaena is here and she claims she'd rather marry a dead horse. She stands there and watches Rodrik (determinantly) maims Gryff, saying Gryff looks like he 'wants more' if Rodrik hesitates. When Lady Forrester stops Rodrik, she accepts and says it's okay not to kill Gryff right now. It is assumed she stayed at Ironrath when Rodrik, Royland/Duncan, Elissa and the Glenmore Elite Guard (determinantly) headed to Highpoint, her fate is now unknown due to Ironrath being empty and Ramsay showing up at the end of the episode. Appearances Relationships Arthur Glenmore Arthur and Elaena seem to be on good terms as they are siblings and care about each other after she is supposed to be married off to Gryff Whitehill which angered Arthur. Rodrik Forrester Elaena had or has a clearly romantic relationship with Rodrik. They were betrothed at one point (or still are depending on choices) and care deeply for one another. She tells Rodrik she loves him for who he is regardless of how he looks, though if the Whitehills are a threat the marriage may not be able to go through. Ludd Whitehill Elaena shows scorn for Ludd. She appears to openly dislike the Whitehills. Ludd informs her that Gryff Whitehill needs a bride, suggesting he would willingly unite with the Glenmores - more than likely for their soldiers alone. Gryff Whitehill Elaena shows much anger at Gryff for his father threatening her family and her being forced to marry him he threatens to hit her after she states she would rather marry a dead horse and him telling her to watch her bloody tongue. Talia Forrester Talia and Elaena seem to like eachother as in Sons of Winter Talia is glad to see Elaena back at Ironrath and is excited that they will be sister's some day. References Category:House Glenmore